


You're Ridiculous

by space_kid



Category: South Park
Genre: Anxiety writing sorry, Cheesy, Dancing, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, goobers, its 1am, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_kid/pseuds/space_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek and Craig are really gay boyfriends who love each other a lot and sometimes have their corny moments. Some of those in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> im 2 seconds away from deleting 'strings attached' so have this  
> its 1am and my anxiety is killing me :))))  
> sorry if i delete it

"I can give you an umbrella, ya know."

"ACK! N-No way man! I could g-get hypothermia o-or slip in a puddle or get a c-cold!"

"I could walk you home."

"C-Craig! I c-can't leave. I'm s-sorry it has to b-be this way."

He didn't believe that bull shit for a second, Tweek not being able to leave the house due to the downpour. He knew Tweek was a master of leaving sketchy situations, being able to get out of Clyde's plans or Kenny's weird drama on many occasions. Tweek would walk miles and miles if he didn't want to be somewhere, weather be damned. Mother fucker would spend $45 on a cab just to drive away. So the fact that he refused to leave Craig's house, the house that they both currently had to themselves, was utter insanity, and Craig had a good idea as to why he refused to leave.

Not that he was complaining about spending the day with his boyfriend, alone.

When Craig looked over at Tweek, he was walking back to the couch, where they were previously lounging together. The fireplace was roaring with an orange flame, and twin mugs sat on the coffee table, one with coffee and another with hot chocolate, both made by Tweek. Said boy plopped down on the blanket, and yanked it up to cover his body, then looked over toward Craig. He smiled fondly.

"You _sure _you can't walk back?" He teased. Tweek's face got sad very quickly.__

"D-Do you not want me h-here?"

Craig scoffs and waltzes over to the smaller boy, grabbing his hands and yanking him up to his feet. Tweek only reaches Craig's chin, and Craig used this to his advantage, using a finger to lift Tweek's chin up to face him. Their eyes lock, and Craig grins, wide.

"Of course I want ya here, ya goof. Don't think for a second you aren't welcomed here," he said, and gently placed his forehead against Tweek's, who closed his eyes in content and pressed back carefully. Tweek looked so young like this; bags under his eyes looked a little faded, his freckled stood out more, band aids brighter but not in a bad way. He looked like he should, not the weathered soul he was. He looked new.

And when he opened his eyes, Craig loved it too. They held so much emotion, wide and bright green, having seen so much. Eyes belonging to a traveler who traveled many lands and sampled many lifestyles. Tweek was so young and so old, a present in a scarred body, treasures locked away in each twitch he emitted. Craig was fascinated in every way imaginable.

Fuck, he was really gay.

"Craig, y-you're, uh, kinda s-staring at me..." Tweek whispers, and Craig chuckles, mumbling "Can't help it, cutie," before lowering lips down to kiss his blushing boyfriend softly. The rain pounds outside, assulting the window with pinpricks of noise, thunder clapping every now and again, causing Tweek to jump a bit each time while they kissed, soft and longingly.

Pulling back, Craig hummed. "Thought you weren't afraid of thunder anymore."

Tweek blushed once more, faces still close. "I-I'm not!"

"Liar." Another soft kiss.

"S-Shut up, jackass." Another soft kiss.

Thunder clapped outside, and Tweek abruptly jumped into Craig's chest, clutching the fabric of his sweatshirt. The taller boy wrapped his arms around Tweek's body, holding him close as he shook from fear, the strategy he has used since they were children to calm him down. Craig cooed softly into the blonde hair on Tweek's head, and gradually, he calmed down in his arms, and hugged his boyfriend back.

"Sorry..."

Crag planted a kiss on his head. "Don't apologize. I forgive you for being a liar." Tweek groans, and buries closer.

They stood in each other's arms for a few moments, before Craig noticed the music that was playing from his boyfriend's phone, soft but still detectable. Suddenly, he burt into laughter, his entire body shaking with giggles.

"Craig w-what are you l-laughing about?!" Tweek asked desperately, pushing himself away while Craig wipes away a fake tear.

"Listen to the song," he says. They both remain silent, and suddenly Tweek's face turns bright red as he rushes over to his phone. Before he makes it, however, Craig grabbed his hips and held him back while Tweek tried to fight.

"L-Let me go!!"

"Not until you explain why you have Avril Lavigne on your phone!"

Tweek groaned and buried his face into his hands in embarrassment. "I dont k-know!!"

Craig bursted out into laughter once more, and just to embarrass Tweek even more, began to sing along to the song, loudly and shamelessly. Tweek squealed in protest, and tried to pry himself out of Craig's arms.

_"All my life I've been good, but now!" _Craig sang, grinning like a fool.__

"CRAIG!!" Tweek screamed, and his taller boyfriend grabbed his hands, spinning him in a circle all while singing. Tweek's eyes went wide, and he watched in fascination as Craig looked so genuinely _happy. _Eyes scrunched in joy and mouth opened in a laugh, Tweek falls in love all over again.__

They spun until Craig, ever the gentleman, dipped Tweek back causing him to shriek and claw Craig's arms. He chuckled and let Tweek up, both standing before one another and simply staring in awe of the other, eyes roaming and mouths agape.

"I'm going to do probably the corniest thing in my life and we are never going to speak of it ever again," Craig says, and before Tweek says anything, he is being dragged toward the front door.

"B-But Craig, i-it's _raining!" ___

He looked back. "That's the point smartass."

The front door swings open, and Tweek was dragged out, into the rain, instantly becoming drenched from the rain. He shivered in cold, and Craig, hand still holding his, guided him out further away from the house.

"Craig! W-What are we doing?!"

He spun around and faced Tweek, suddenly seizing the smaller boy around his hips and picking him up slightly, causing him to gasp.

"Kissing in the rain, you asshole." And with as much passion as he can muster, which is a lot, he kisses Tweek in the rain of Colorado.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact in the middle of writing this i lowkey broke down which is really ironic since this is super fluffy and i rarely write fluff


End file.
